REGRET
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Penyesalan akan selalu datang terlambat. Pepatah itu sering sekali diucapkan oleh orang-orang. Dan itulah yang kurasakan. (Kazune and Himeka POV). Side story of REVENGE. Mind to RnR?


**REGRET**

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin-chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei.

This chapter is inspired by When I was Your Man-Bruno Mars, Aku Bukan Untukmu- Rossa, and The Scientist- Coldplay (for Kazune POV)

This fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan.

.

Rated: T for Teenager

.

Genre:

Romance; Hurt/comfort; Drama; etc.

.

Summary:

Penyesalan akan selalu datang terlambat. Pepatah itu sering sekali diucapkan oleh orang-orang. Dan itulah yang kurasakan. (Kazune and Himeka POV). || Side story of REVENGE.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

Warning:

OOC; AU; aneh; gaje; alur kecepatan; Kazune and Himeka POV; miss-typo; etc.

.

.

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk para readers -yang kemungkinan kurang puas dengan alur REVENGE milik saya-. Dan juga untuk seseorang yang ada disana. :)

Yap. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hati dan harapan seorang wanita yang telah menunggu sekian lama, dan ternyata harapannya dihancurkan. :)

.

.

Don't like? Don't read! :)

Any critics and suggestions are acceptable. ^^

Flame? You should give the reason why you give me flames. I hope we respect each other :)

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Check this out, guys! ^^

.

.

 **Kazune POV**

Aku memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Mata sapphire milikku terlihat sayu dan redup. Tak ada lagi rona cerah nan menggairahkan di wajahku. Lagi-lagi aku mendengus pelan, merutuki kebodohanku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan separuh jiwaku.

Ingatanku berputar pada saat di cafe, dimana gadisku memutuskan hubungan kami. Ah, dia bukan gadisku lagi saat ini. Hal ini yang membuat denyut jantungku berdenyut perih.

Kembali aku ke masa kini, dimana aku yang masih saja meratapi kebodohanku di masa itu.

Akupun merapikan rambut blonde milikku dan melihat pantulan bayangan diriku. Aku terlihat tampan, siapa yang tidak menyukaiku? Termasuk gadis berhelaikan brunette yang telah kukhianati itu.

Mengingat kata pengkhianatan itu membuatku terdiam. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mataku. Denyut perih itu kembali terasa di ulu hatiku.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa itu, dimana aku dengan dia masih saja bersama. Aku mengingat senyum tulusnya yang membuat jantungku berdenyut kencang dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku. Memberikan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan.

Namun ingatanku kembali tertuju pada tatapan kecewanya kemarin, dimana aku menghajar sepupunya dan menuduhnya selingkuh. Jujur, aku benar-benar menyesali kejadian itu. Ditambah lagi mengingat betapa brengseknya aku karena aku telah menduakannya.

Jujur, saat itu aku benar-benar jenuh dan hubunganku dengannya terasa monoton. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat rasa jenuhku hilang.

Kemudian aku bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut indigo itu yang berhasil membuat rasa jenuhku hilang. Saat itu aku tanpa sengaja menabrak gadis itu di shinkansen. Aku terpana melihat mata amethyst indah miliknya. Tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh tangan halus dan kecil miliknya. Sangat mudah untuk digenggam dan pas di tanganku.

Hei, milik Karin jauh lebih lembut daripada milik gadis ini.

Akan tetapi, gadis ini merupakan gadis tipeku. Gadis dengan tutur kata lembut dan sopan yang membuat lelaki manapun akan terpesona melihat pesonanya. Dan salah satunya aku.

Apakah aku salah melakukan ini? Ya, tentu saja aku salah. Akan tetapi aku butuh sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat rasa jenuhku hilang.

Akupun melepaskan tanganku. Tanpa kusengaja, aku melihat wajahnya merona malu. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya. Kazune bodoh! Kau masih menjadi milik Karin!

Ahahah.. aku benar-benar menjadi pria brengsek saat ini.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, kami sering bertemu, bertukar nomor ponsel dan sosial media. Dan akupun semakin jatuh ke dalamnya.

Dan itu jugalah penyebab mengapa aku sering terlambat pergi berkencan dengan Karin. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah ketika mengingat itu.

Aku memberi beribu alasan mengapa aku terlambat. Dan ia memercayaiku. Benar-benar memercayai bahwa aku berkata jujur dan tidak berbohong padanya.

Dan, iya. Aku mengakui bahwa aku adalah pria terbrengsek yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Namun, apakah kalian tahu bahwa aku masih mencintai gadis brunette-ku? Meskipun aku berkencan dengan Himeka.

Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan ketahuan secepat ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa senyum Karin kemarin itu merupakan senyum terakhir yang kulihat, meskipun dia mengetahui bahwa aku menduakan dirinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Ingatanku berputar pada saat aku melihat Karin dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak akrab. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya. Aku benar-benar geram melihat keakraban mereka.

Aku benar-benar egois, bukan?

Dan aku tercenung ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah pacar Himeka sendiri. Jujur, aku benar-benar shock ketika mendengar hal itu. Dan aku benar-benar marah pada gadis berhelaikan indigo yang menjadi selingkuhanku.

Dadaku terasa remuk ketika melihat tatapan kecewa dari iris emerald milik gadisku. Dan air mata itu...

Kebodohan apa lagi yang telah kuperbuat, Tuhan?

Aku kembali mematung ketika mendengar kata putus dari gadisku. Ya, itu memang hal yang paling pantas kudapatkan. Kau memang pantas menghukumku karena keegoisanku, Karin.

Di hari itu juga, aku memutuskan Himeka dan tak menemui gadis itu lagi. Aku merasa duniaku kelabu. Tanpa senyuman cerah bak matahari yang menyinari duniaku, membuatku merasa seperti mayat hidup.

Aku mendengus pelan melihat pantulan diriku. Betapa bodohnya dirimu, hai Kujyou Kazune. Betapa bodohnya dirimu mengkhianati kepercayaan gadis yang kau cintai hanya karena kejenuhan dalam suatu hubungan. Betapa bodohnya dirimu.

Akupun bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tak lupa aku mengatakan 'ittekimasu' dan dijawab 'itterashai' oleh kaasan. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mansion Kujyou.

Beberapa meter di hadapanku, aku melihat gadisku, ah mantan gadisku tengah tersenyum cerah pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan iris kucing yang membawa dirinya.

Seharusnya dirimu yang mendapatkan senyum itu, Kazune! Bukan pemuda bermata kucing itu! Dan kini kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu, bukan?

Aku menatap gadisku dari kejauhan dengan tatapan perih yang tak tertahankan. Sudut bibirku terangkat ke atas, membentuk senyuman tipis yang tak tampak oleh siapapun.

Aku bahagia ketika melihat gadisku tersenyum cerah seperti itu. Meskipun senyum itu tak lagi untukku.

Kuharap, kau bahagia dengan pemuda itu, ne Karin?

Kuharap pemuda itu juga tak melakukan kebodohan yang kulakukan.

Maafkan aku karena mengkhianati kepercayaanmu.

Dan jujur, aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku saat itu. Dan aku menyadari, bahwa Tuhan sekarang menghukumku karena keegoisanku.

Terima kasih telah menemaniku untuk beberapa tahun ini. Aku takkan melupakan kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama.

Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?

Biarlah aku menatapmu dari kejauhan. Biarlah aku melihat senyuman cerahmu dari kejauhan. Meskipun senyummu itu bukan untuk diriku lagi.

Akupun kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Menatap langit biru cerah yang menghiasi alam ini.

Tuhan, biarlah dia bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Aku berharap tidak ada aku yang lain di dunia ini, Tuhan.

Aku mencintainya. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya.

Namun, bukankah ini yang terbaik untuknya?

Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun. Biarlah ia menampilkan senyum bahagianya, meskipun senyum itu bukan untukku.

Onegai shimasu.

* * *

 **Continue with Himeka POV or not? :)**

* * *

 **A.N:**

Hai, semuanya! Akhirnya Hana berhasil melanjutkan cerita sudut pandang Kazune! *ngelap keringat *tebar confetti

All: kelamaan dirimu oi! -"

Hana: hehehehhe 😂😂 maafkan saya karena saya mood-moodan dalam menulis ceritanya *disleding readers (readers: ga profesional banget sih hana ini -")

Kazune: apa kalian baru sadar? *menatap datar para readers*

Hana: T_T Kazune-kun no hidoii yo~ *pundung di pojokan*

Karin: btw, Hana-san kemarin lomba cerpen dan menang, minna-san. *datang sambil gandeng tangan Jin dengan senyum pepsodent*

Kazune: *dark aura* Karin... kenapa kau menggandeng tangan Kuga?

Karin: lah? Bukannya aku itu milik Jin-kun? *pasang wajah tanpa dosa*

Kazune: *menarik Karin dari Jin* hanya dalam cerita si baka ini kau miliknya bodoh. Di luar dari cerita ini, kau hanya milikku seorang! -_-

Karin: (inner: Kazune-kun kalau cemburu terlihat kawaii yo..) ulululu... sini mamah peluk. Uuuhh sayangku ternyata cemburu dengan Jin-kun ya *peluk Kazune erat*

Kazune: urusai na! -/- *pergi ninggalin Karin dengan wajah malu*

Jin: (inner: kenapa saya yang ngenes disini ya? 😂)

Karin: heheheh.. *cengir kuda dengan wajah tanpa dosa*

Jin: btw han, bukunya udah terbit belum?

Hana: *menoleh ke arah Jin* emm.. udah sih, kemarin. Hehe. ^_^

Btw, hana kemarin ikut lomba cerpen di Instagram dengan tema cinta dan doa (kalau ga salah ya), 55 cerpen terbaik akan dijadikan buku antologi. Alhamdulillah cerpen Hana termasuk 55 terbaik dari 336 peserta. 😊

Hana berterima kasih pada semua pihak yang telah men-support Hana dalam membuat cerita. Baik secara materil maupun moril, dan semua pihak yang telah menginspirasi Hana dalam pembuatan cerita. Terutama para readers yang Hana sayangi dan selalu Hana kecewakan. 😂

Kalau Hana ingat-ingat, banyak banget hal yang Hana dapatkan selama Hana menulis disini. Hana senang banget kalau kalian senang membaca cerita Hana, dan juga memberi feedback untuk Hana. Review kalian itu sangat membantu penulis loh guys, terutama Hana. 😁

Bagi kalian, jangan segan-segan memberi review bagi para author yang ada disini yak. 😁 review kalian sangat membantu loh dalam kelanjutan pembuatan cerita.

Okee.. sekian bacotan Hana. Dann...

.

.

.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
